headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers 9
"Dis-Integrated Circuits!" is the story title to the ninth issue of the first volume of The Transformers ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Bob Budiansky with artwork by Mike Manley and inks by M. Hands. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Mike Manley. It was colored by Nel Yomtov with lettering by Rick Parker. The story was edited by Jim Owsley with Keith Williams as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an October, 1985 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Jazz * Optimus Prime * Prowl * Ratchet * Wheeljack * Circuit-Breaker, Josie Beller * Buster Witwicky * Buzzsaw * Frenzy * Shockwave * Starscream Transformers * Bluestreak * Brawn * Bumblebee * Cliffjumper * Gears * Hound * Huffer * Ironhide * Mirage * Sideswipe * Windcharger Humans * Ames * General Capshaw * Mister Fishbein * Portland Police Department * Transformers :* Autobots :* Decepticons * United States Army * Humans * Cyborgs * Robots * Oregon :* Portland ::* Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One ::* Blackrock Chronic Care Institute ::* Blackrock Enterprises ::* Blackrock Motor Speedway ::* Mount St. Hilary ::* Witwicky Auto Repair * Anti-Robot Photonic Multi-Cannon * The Ark * Blackrock Motor Speedway race cars * Portland Police Department squad car * Electromagnetism * Electronic disruption * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia * This issue went to second printing. * The tagline for this issue is, "The lady's name is Circuit-Breaker! She's out to destroy ALL robots... that is, if STARSCREAM doesn't get her first!" * This issue shipped with a 1.00 CAD cover price in Canada and cost .50 GBP in the United Kingdom. * This is the fifth issue of ''The Transformers'' written by Bob Budiansky. He writes fifty issue of the series in total. * This is the only issue of ''The Transformers'' with Mike Manley as penciler and cover artist. * This is the only issue of ''The Transformers'' with Many Hands as inker. * Josie Beller was injured in the oil platform incident in ''Transformers'' #6. * The song that Jazz is playing during Ratchet's check-up is "Material Girl" by pop artist Madonna. It is the second single from her 1984 album, Like a Virgin, which was released on November 30th. Madonna.com; Discography; Icon: Official Madonna Website. * This is the first and only appearance of General Capshaw of the United States Army. * This is the first appearance of Ames. Ames is the personal assistant to G.B. Blackrock and the Chief of Staff of Blackrock Enterprises. * Mister Fishbein makes a behind-the-scenes appearance only in this issue. He is a customer of Witwicky Auto Repair and appears as the voice on the other end of a telephone conversation. * This is the first appearance of the Anti-Robot Photonic Multi-Cannon, developed by Blackrock Enterprises. * This is the first appearance of Josie Beller as Circuit Breaker. She is a cyborg character who is unique to the continuity of the Marvel Comics series. She has no counterpart in the original cartoon series. * Optimus Prime makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. He is deactivated and still without a head. His disembodied head is in the possession of Shockwave. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Transformers Classics 1 (Trade paperback collection) :* Transformers: New Order (HC) - Diamond Exclusive edition :* Transformers: New Order (TPB) :* Transformers Comics Magazine 5 :* Transformers Vol 2 33 (UK); first half only. :* Transformers Vol 2 34 (UK); second half only. See also External Links * * * * * The Transformers #9 at the Transformers Wiki References ---- Category:Transformers Vol 1 Category:1985/Comic issues Category:October, 1985/Comic issues